


Of Gronk and Guns

by IncognitoPhenomenon



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: BAMF Toby Domzalski, Gen, Guns, He was way too eager to punch a teenager in the face, I wrote this on a whim, Poor Poor Strickler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPhenomenon/pseuds/IncognitoPhenomenon
Summary: Hey, he had it coming.





	Of Gronk and Guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eclipsia (uncreativefanficwritername)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativefanficwritername/gifts).



Stricklander considered himself to be excellent in combat. With his long yet sturdy limbs and an arsenal of knives at his disposal, most foes would think twice to go against him. Back that up with precision, expertise, and most importantly, experience, he proved himself to be one of the deadliest fighters in the entire world.

That was, until, the second battle of Killahead.

The changeling was ready to charge into the fray and take down that naive human boy of a Trollhunter himself, but found himself instead being run at by Tobias Domzalski, Jim’s long time companion. He shouted a battle cry, wearing a ridiculous set of armor made from kitchenware and a locker door.

This would be simple. No, not even that – whatever disillusions ailed the boy, he clearly was unfit to even be here in the first place. This would be _astoundingly_ easy.

“Toby Domzalski,” he declared with a smirk and a flip of his cape, ready to punch the teenager in the face. “You are in way _over your head-_ “

BANG.

The entire battle paused. A sharp and oh-so-embarassing pang of pain rose from his groin.

“ _Aaahaa_ ,” he squeaked and prompty collapsed to the floor, holding his now very much destroyed crotch.

“RULE NUMBER THREE!” his student yelled from somewhere above him.

In hindsight, he should’ve remembered that the Domzalskis _did_ have that old gun collection from that one time he visited their abode nearly a decade ago.

**Author's Note:**

> strickler's dickler: absolutely DECIMATED


End file.
